A Pirate And A Huntsman Walk Into A Bar
by Logan GC
Summary: After being devoured by the Kraken, Captain Jack Sparrow thought he'd be sent straight to the Locker. To his surprise, he's in a world where the moon is broken, people have animal ears, and he was almost killed by black-furred beasts. After being saved from one by a man named Qrow, Jack finds out he too appreciates a good rum. Qrow might be Jack's newest friend.


**Author's Notes**: I do not own anything related to **Pirates of the Caribbean **or **RWBY**. All characters and respective media belong to **Disney** and **Rooster Teeth**, respectively. I only own the story. Story takes place after _Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest_ and pre-Volume 1 for _RWBY_. Enjoy.

To be honest, the afterlife isn't so bad.

These were the words that the world-renowned Captain Jack Sparrow thought after he was betrayed by Elizabeth and left behind for Davy Jones' bestie squid monster.

As he faced down the Kraken, blade drawn and refusing to die in fear, Jack wondered what the Locker will be like as the Kraken devoured him and the _Pearl_.

Next thing the infamous pirate realized, he landed in some strange place. A place where the moon is cracked in half, and some people have animal ears and tails. To be clear, Jack has seen the fish people on the _Dutchman _who happen to be MUCH uglier. So, he wouldn't complain if a bloke happens to have dog ears. He's seen weirder.

He woke up in the middle of a forest only to run into large, feral black-fur beasts that wanted to kill him. Great, even in the afterlife, there are still creatures trying to tear his guts out. One cutlass wasn't enough and he didn't have any flintlocks on him either. Needless to say, Jack was a goner. Before Jack would be killed a second time, which if it did than Jack would be _very_ annoyed, the pirate captain was saved by a man with a scythe and a red cape.

The stranger called himself Qrow, and given Jack's confusion about all this, the other man offered to exchange stories at a cavern. Immediately, Jack Sparrow decided that if he finds the _Pearl_ in this strange world, Qrow can join his crew.

Currently, Captain Jack burped as he belched up a cough, sitting opposite of Qrow at a small table. "So as yesh can see, I was killed by a giant squid. Savvy?" Sparrow slurred, placing an empty bottle of rum on a table that is littered with ten other empty bottles as he finished his tale being the legendary Captain Jack Sparrow.

Qrow leans forward, his eyes squinting at Jack as though the man is thinking the most complex question in the world to ask Sparrow. Finally, he spoke. "Wait. If yoush got eaten, how are youse still alive?" The spikey-haired man asked, his voice just as drunk as his inebriated acquaintance.

Jack shrugged his shoulders. "I wish I knew, mate. When I wokes up, I thought it this is the Locker." The pirate captain said before a drunk grin spread across his face. "But, I'm glad I'm here instead. There's rum here." Jack exclaimed, raising a glass.

Qrow clinked the glass with his own. "Yup, sames. To rum."

Jack smiled. "To rum."

The huntsman and pirate cheered as the two downed glasses of rum. Wanting more, Jack reached for the latest bottle only to sigh dejectedly as there is no more alcohol within.

"Why's the rum always gone?" The captain of the _Black Pearl_ asked, tilting the bottle to get whatever liquid is left into his glass.

Qrow equally looked as mournful as he did drunk. "Yeah same, it's life's greatest mystery." He agreed, before covering his mouth from releasing a burp. Exhaling, the drunken huntsman leans forward. "To be honesh, my nieces think I drink too much. They shay I should drink more water." He whispered, his voice in upmost seriousness.

Jack scoffs. "Psshh. Children don't know that rum is better than water. Rum helps me think." The captain proclaims, moving his arms in a wide gesture and unknowingly sending an empty bottle to the floor with a crash. Eh, that one won't be missed.

Qrow's drunken grin returns. "Yeah, yoush right." The huntsman agreed before blinking at the captain. "You knowsh, you take being in a different world pretty good, Jack."

The pirate shrugs. "Eh, I've had me former mates been turned into undead skeletons, I was one actually, had fish peoples trying to kill me and a giant squid actually ate me whole." Jack explained, leaning back. "I've seen weird things, mate." The pirate captain admits before suddenly leaning forward. "And ish _Captain _Jack Sparrow. Ish important to remember that. Savvy?"

Qrow nodded. "Yeah, what yoush said…" The other man trailed off before looking at Sparrow in the eyes. "Wait, earlier you said you want me to help you look for your ship?"

At the mention of his beloved _Pearl_, Jack nods. "Yesh. See if I'm here, that meansh the _Pearl _is here too due to Kraken stomach magic. I just gots to look for it." The pirate captain explains in drunken wisdom as Qrow nods at his words like gospel.

"Yoush right. Howsh can I question that logic?" The huntsman slurred before shaking his head. "I don't knowsh Jack. I'm a huntsman, I's got to help the people's and… shit." Qrow explains, stumbling over his last word in the sentence because it's hard to think at the current moment.

"Yeah, but if you help me find me ship, I'll name you first mate." Jack offers, a more than fair offer as his new drinking companion did save his life after all.

The spikey-haired man ponders in drunken thought, scratching his chin with his left hand. "I's got to thinks about it." Qrow requests as Jack smiles.

"Thatsh the spirit! Better than a no." Jack exclaims before standing up almost falling down in the process. "Wellsh, would there happen to be a place that offers the benefits of resting me head? I'd likesh a bed right now." The pirate captain asks, after all, he did get eaten by the Kraken and ended up in this strange world.

Qrow nods his head. "Yeah, I know a place." The spikey-haired man said, standing up from his seat before placing several Lien to cover for their drinks.

Sparrow places a strong hand on Qrow's shoulder. "Good man. Now, led me the way. I do be adventurous in the hopes that all of this is just a crazy dream." The pirate requests, as Qrow chuckles, the two men stumbling out the door. As they continued walking, Jack turns to the huntsman. "I do havesh one more question."

The scythe-wielding warrior looks back. "Whatsh your question?"

Jack burped before asking. "If yoursh name's Qrow, why's it spelled with a Q?"_  
_


End file.
